Finally falling
by IWriteStoriesxxx
Summary: Link finally set ganondorf aside leaving Zelda to revel herself, Zelda is prettier than he remembers and as they finally have some time to spend toghther, link thinks he's falling in love with Zelda. (This book has a mix of orcrina of time and skyward sword lands, thought to do something different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to my first chapter on Fanfic, I don't think I'm very good, please review xxx**

**Sorry if everything is bunched toghether.**

**chapter 1- getting my life back on track./ going back home.**

**(A/N- this is a mix of orcrina of time and skyward sword worlds) **

finally ganondorf fell to his knees looking up knowing he was defeated, his oranges eyes gleaming wearily at my face.

"Goodbye, for now" he whispered while his body burst into black pieces,

"Your gone, ganondorf til I find you again" I said to the remaining part of his body, then it finally flew off carried by the wind to be trapped in the temple of time.

I flew back in the direction of skyloft on my winged beauty, soon sky loft came into view only last time I saw , it was a tiny village with small houses and only a few

now it had a castle, more houses and the academy was bigger than I remember.

"Link!" I heard the angelic voice of someonefamiliar, someone I was close to. As I turned around I couldn't stop myself from staring, it was Zelda she was more beautiful than I remembered, the last time I met her she had orange hair.

"Z-z-zelda?" Istuttered, sounding like a complete lovestruck puppy, I couldn't help it she look so amazing , she had soft gental blue eyes, that suggested she was caring and lush long blonde hair that fell down past her hips.

Suddenly a hand patted me on the back causing me to fall over,"Woah link! Dude" groose yelled giving me a huge out of the blue bear hug, his hair had signs of grey hair, where he had try to pluck them out, stubble had also formed around his jawline some hairs blonde while the rest was red.

"Groose!" I shook his hand firmly, still wearing the gorons bracelet from the cavern i completed for them.

"Cool bracelet you'll have to tell me everything you did when I left later" he patted me on the shoulder then headed back to the academy.

I turned my attention back toZelda her eyes gleaming in exitment,

"Link i want to show you something" she whispered into my ear, she gripped my hand tight then pulled me away from the middle of town.

We ended up near a cave next to a river,she sighed then looked out over the sunny skies that were gleaming on the blue river.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sheki" I asked her, looking towards the academy, Zelda turned , her crystal eyes filling with worry and she spoke,

" because ganondorf would've found me eventually, causing you and me both danger"she explained, her eyes became soft and gental again as I caught an apple with my beetle.

"You love that"Zelda laughed causing me to accidently drop my apple, she quickly brushed me off.

"Sorry," she yelped.

"How did hyrule become skyloft again?" Zelda paused for minute looking up at the unclouded sky.

"Oh, you reactivated the triforce causing the land we had once known as hyrule become skyloft once again" she stated, we both fixed eyes with each other, gazing at each others eyes, not breaking contact.

**After talking to zelda**

i was out of bed late at night on the roof staring up at the stars thinking of all the things that have happened to me, inhabiting magical powers, meeting new friends like the kiwis, the gorons and the mogmas.

I heard the door open making me turn round in fright.

"Chill dude just me groose"I relaxed, groose helped me defeat the giant black monster that tried to destroy the that I am his friend and he is mine.

"Before I showed up what happened?" He asked as we both sat on the wall.

I started to explain to him how Zelda was dressed as sheki, the gorons, impact and fi. fi was my best friend through that period when iI found the master sword, she was my guide.

Dude, your back now and you can start your second training see you tomorrow" he stood up off the wall, making his way back inside. Leaving me to stare at the stars.

**the next day...**

"link get up, we. Hare the second level of training!" Grooses voice rang on in my head,

"I'm coming!" I yelled, he knocked again and again still waiting for a second level of training, that's just what I needed.I owe him for waking me up just in time as I Proboly would've been late, at least my life is back on track.

Me and groose talked about what we were going to do once we graduated,i was going to go travelling while groose was going to visit his relatives in jimpka a land hundreds of miles away.

End ofchapter 1

Spolier for next chapter!

"Link do you want to come and have a picnic with me down in hyrule field?" Her angelic voice breaking my trait of thought.

"Sure, shall I bring some apples?"I joked, she started laughing and punched me playfully on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the new training grounds.**

As me and groose walked into class, we were interuppted by everyone clapping, cheering and coming over to congradulate me.

"Wow link!" And "well done link were what they were shouting, groose stood protectively infront of me, puffing out his chest.

"Ok everyone! We are here to learn flying!" He yelled over the shouting, soon Mr horwell walked in, suprised at how much noise there was. I was relieved to see him really, he was my favorite teacher and made everything fun in classes.

"Why is there so much noise?" He asked, his brown hair swaying gently from side to side, everyone stopped talking instantly, quickly hurrying back to their seats.

"Link, its nice to see you"Mr horwell shook my hand, guiding me to my seat, just as I remember it. Same old desk with the nice hot sun lingering over the nicley carved wood.

"right down to the real reason your all here," his hands were clasped together on his desk,"you all have a test next week that counts as your 50% mark and link," I looked up hearing my name called, his hazel eyes peering back. "You have some catching up to do, in your desk you have 3 projects they all have to be done by this Friday, just before the test" I looked in my desk, 3 booklets and lots of pieces of paper, ihpw was I going to get this done by Friday?

" You will have to start now, i suggest taking all of this to your room, you have 4 days to complete this or you can't participate"he stood up, opening the door for me, was he kicking me out?! I was saving the world from ganondprf and this is how I'm repaid. Geez this is just great.

Finally I got back to my room in one piece as I kept dropping paper on the floor and getting fledge to help me.

**2 hours later:**

"damn this work" I cursed, it had been two hours and already 2 bells had gone, I had missed my second class, I was only allowed to do this work on school time so I had 4 days off these was bad for me as I loved these classes.

Twice Mr owlan had walked in to check up on me, see if I was ok, at one point he brought me some apples (**A/N- link loves apples :p) **

I was only allowed to be let off the school work if Mr owlan allowed me which I doubt very much as he's a strict teacher from what I heard.

Link, do you want to come and have a picnic with me down in hyrule field?" Zeldas voice broke my trait of thought, she was looking over me holding a picnic basket, how did she get In here without me noticing?

"I can't Mr owlan..."

"I told him, he's fine with it" she cut me off, her big blue eyes staring down upon my face, I looked down then up at Zelda.

"ShallI bring some apples?" I joked , holding up the bags of apples that Mr owlan had brought me, Zelda laughed and tapped on my shoulder.

"Come on, hyrule field is ages away, let's go." she dragged me away from my projects onto the wooden platforms, where you summoned your birds.

"Go link"Zelda yelled pushing me off the edge, duddeeee, I whistled triggering my bird to spar out from above catching me just in time.

Zelda giggled following after only she nearly dropped the picnic basket in the process.

We soon landed at hyrule field, me being used to seeing the big crater where hyrule once was, the ranch, the mountin and the zoras caves.

"Familiar isnt it?" Zelda smiled, her honey coloured hair blowing in the wind, reaching in my pocket, I pulled out her cloth she had madethe day I won the flying tournament.

"You still have that?" She asked surprised, I nodded handing her back the cloth,

"Link I wanted you to have it, this is your reminder of me, Its yours," she whispered handing me back the cloth.

**After the picnic...**

**"**link thank you for saving our world" Zelda wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tight, I hugged her back.

"No problem"I replied back. Her light blue eyes gleamed in happiness, we we're both happy to see each other again.

"Link after your projects tomorrow, do you want to come to my house for dinner?" Her eyes filled with hope that I would say yes, I nodded smiling once more at her before closing the door behind me.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
